Hamilton holt in love?
by naruko88558855
Summary: Hamilton go to school and meet a back woods girl and fall in love.but when Eisenhower Holt find out will he spill how he no her.will he tell if she a Cahill of wait branch? Or is she a out cast of the Cahill families?will Eisenhower tell his family a about marbell hinfry and their young life as Friends? Finds out now!I own all my oc.Hamilton/oc
1. Chapter 1

Hamilton groned as he look at his alarm red numbers flash 4:00 and Hamilton ball a fist and slamd it down on to the small clock makeing it let out a big crack sound. he role over on to his back and threw the covers off. whipt his large hand over his face and sat up in his bed and stretch his arms out till that made a popping sound. He wipt his eye's and tuck a deep breath and smell his mom's fames pancake and eggs. his favorite but he now if he didt get down their fast his sisthers reagan and Madison would eat allof his. He jumped out of his bed and ran down the hall and past his dad to the bathroom and slamd the door shut .he throw his boxers off and jump in the shower and turned the hot water on he washed his hair and claims out of the shower and dries off and put on his normal track suit and look in the mirror. He brush his teeth and he spikt his short brown hair in to a small mohok and head out of the bathroom and ran down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. he walk in to the kitchen to see his mom at the end of the table and his dad at the other Madison sat on the left side of the table with Reagan on her right walk over to the right of the table and sat down and grab a plat and happily got 4 pancakes thanks to Madison fighting over some stopied toast with Reagan .eisenhower yelled"girls stop and go get ready for school now on 1...2...3!" The girls jump out of ther seats and ran up the stairs to other room' grind as he ate his hot pancakes

Later...

Hamilton whes done eat and he put his dish a way and head out of the house for school. he walk out of the House the twin ran past him gest as their bus pull waved beyand yelled "bey ham!"and he waved good bey. He walked to school since it is only maby 8 or 9 blocks down from his House. his dad said it is good for him since the clue hunt started only 3 mounts ago. He walked down the rode and past the blocks till he got to the school gates. He look down at his watch to see he whes a little later then normal but still on time. He walk past the gates and the car line as he past the car line he see a old red beat up pick up truck drive up he stop and look at the truck to see 2 men in the front seat and 3 in the back. The tail gate slams down and one of the men hop out of the back. Hamilton didt see the guy's face the guy pull out a bark red back pack and one of the guy yelled "good luck on your first day shuger tits".the next thing made Hamilton mouth drop.a sweet rich even rich than ""the wiz"" money ,country ascent filled the air and said "oh Bob thank I will and thank Tim for me". One of the guy yelled "you still going hunting after school" the girl said " yes " and the truck drove off and the guy waved back and the girl did to. She turned arownd and Hamilton mouth brop to the floor.

Hamilton point of v

Hamilton Holt ...trend red. This girl whes long leg maby 5,10 tall for a girl of his age. Wide hips tone stomach large breast maby Dxx long blond brown hair in 2 braid pig tails that when over her chest and down to her stomach. She hade big Cristal blue eye's and a small button nose and small pink lips. She wear a flannel t shirt and camo short shorts and muckrer boots. I whes about to walk up to her when she walk over to me and said "hi my name Helga hinfry nice to meet you " I look up at her and scratch the back of my head and said "Hamilton, Hamilton Holt nice to meet you um...hay wait is your first class" she tock out a piece of paper and look at it and said " I have math' science' English' p.e' art' history'glee club". I look at her and smile and said "I have all thows classes I can show you to them to you i-i-if you won't me to".she smile and said "well I'll I be ant that might kind of you id love to so math first". I grind and held my arm out to her and said /winkt " I'd love to Helga first pirod we go my lady" she giggld and grab my arm and said "to first prior we go!". The bell rang and I look down at her and trend red and thot to my self(This is going to fun).

Love this one it tock me one day witch quick for me but I got in the mood god it whes good.I really won't some feed back so no more story till I get at lest 2 reviews that's easy to ask for rite. P.s you don't have to be a member to review and no pop up ad when you send so please review for me thank 88558855


	2. Helga hinfry

Name= Helga hinfry

Gender= female

Age=17

Birthday=July/10

Tall=5,10

Hair colour =blond/brown

Eye colour=lite blue

branch=mletj

Fathers branch=Madrigals

Mothers branch=Tomas


	3. Chapter 3

Hamilton hade a great day. He spent the all day with Helga. Even in first period win Hamilton got pisst at the stupid caloulator and crust it in his hand she didt even flinch. After that the day wint by fast. Thay wint to lunch and Helga sat down and Hamilton got his lunch and sat down next to Helga. He look over at her to see her eating some kind of meat out of a plastic ten. He look over at her and said " hay wait you eating it looks good " she look up from eating and said " deer it my favorite I love it my brother and me opened are frieze and found it and thode it out , you won some ". Hamilton think for a moment ( hmm... I never had deer many this one's " he look at her and said " yahe ". She rip a chunk off and shade him a fork he stared at it and Helga smile and said " it not going to bite you " he look at her and took a big bit and chewed. It whes a little tuff but sweet and juicy to at the same time. His eye grew wide and he look at Helga and smiled he swoled and said " it really good I never here it be for " Helga smile and said " yeah it's good you wont some more " Hamilton nodded and thay eat their lunch. After lunch that wint to p.e. all the students dresst in shorts and white t-shirts. Hamilton and Helga ran 30 laps but in the end Helga came in first and for once a thomas didt mind loseing. Hamilton sat ther with his hand on his knees panting covered in sweat win he felt a hand on his shoulder he look up to see Helga panting covered in sweat she look at him and pat his shoulder and said " nice try Hamilton but I all way win but that whose fun though ". The bell rang and they ran to the locker rooms.

Hamilton point of v

I stillcan't believ I lost to Helga I'm the best in the hole class. But she is good for a girl but than my mom beat my dad at kick box win they first met. I walk in to the locker room and winet to the showers. All the guy where in the showers talk I jumped in the shower and said "wait you guy talking about " one of the guy look at me and said " have you seen that hot new country girl in class you now how sweet and and kind that are where calling dibes on how get first round you in " my eye started to twitch thay where talking about helga. No way some piece of trash whes comeing near her or even a chances with her. Hamilton yelled " HELL NO! " all the guy tearned to him and one of the guy said " Ok Holt we get it she you're don't get pisst ". Every one at school new never piss a Holt off ever, being one of the bigst guy at school hade it's avenges. Hamilton walk out of the showers mumbling " hell yeah she mine ".

Helga point of v

I walk in to the locker room and all the girl in class where standing at my locker. I walk over to my locker and opened it sudley my locker door slammed shut. I look to see one of the girl leing agent's one of the lockers. She said " look how sucking face with the ugly guy in school " no way she talking about Hamilton. I look her up and down and said "you talk to much bitch and you shud no not to talk shit to people that are taller then you ". She punch me in the stomach thinking I fall over but I smirck and grab her hair and swang her face in to the lockers. All the girls stard at me in shock and I pull the girl off the locker and her nose whes bleeding and tears came out of her eyes. I lafthe and pull her face inch a part and look strat in to her eye and said " you ever ,ever, ever talk about Hamilton like that again you will have worst than a little nose bleed you got it bitch " she grown and I let her hair go. She fell to her knees with her hands on her nose I grind and walk out of the locker room with all the girl looking at me as I left.

Win the last bell rang Helga and Hamilton walk out of the school and to the car line. Hamilton look at Helga and said " so I'll see you same time " she nodded and said " sounds good to me " she look up at Hamilton and kissed his cheek and Hamilton tearnd red and Helga truck pull up and she jumped in the back. She waved as the truck drove away. Hamilton put his hand on his cheek and grained. He ran out the school gate to his houes not knowing 2 little twins where looking threw the bushe a cross the street giggling like mad men.

Thanks some one for reviewing. I got really in to this one and by the way forget wait I said about the clue hunt I think it shud be after the hunt but every one are friends now and the Holt and every one are M now.


	4. Chapter 4

Reagan and Madison chock at wait they hade seen. Hamilton got cheek kiss by a...PRETTY girl. Madison jumped up and down and giggled. Reagan grind and said " blackmail,we are so telling mom and dad ". Reagan grab Madison hand and that ran down the street and down one of small short cuts Reagan knew. They knew that they chute beat him home.

Later at the Holt house...

Eisenhower and Mary Todd sat at the kitchen table talking win the front door opened and Reagan and Madison came run threw the door. Reagan jumped in to her normal seat and Madison grab a seat next to Reagan and sat down. Reagan look at Mary Todd and smile and said " hey mom,your not going to believe what we seen today comeing home from school". Mary Todd smile and said " what was it dear " Madison grab the table and sat up and yelled across the table " we seen Hamilton get kiss by some girl at his school!". Mary Todd and Eisenhower look up at the 2 girl's in surprise. Mary Todd look at them and said " are you sheer it whes Hamilton and what did she look like was she pretty" Eisenhower look over to the girls and said " well she'd have to be pretty for Hamilton to even look at her , that's my boy ". Mary Todd shake her head and slapt Eisenhower on the arm and said " well Hamilton is going in to that age were he starts see girls as girls , so back to the point wait did she look like ". Reagan look over at Mary Todd and said " well we where a little bit far away but she was tall even taller than you mom maby 5,10 long blond / brown hair in 2 braid pig tails and I think lite blue eye's ". Eisenhower look over at Mary Todd and Chuckled and said " told you she sounds pretty , least we know he like tall women ". Mary Todd was about to say some thing win the front door opened and Hamilton walk in with a big smile on his face. He yelled " I'm home " and threw his book bag by the door and walk to the kitchen. Hamilton walk in to the kitchen and walked over to the frieze and opened it and pull out a popsicle and trend around to see his hole family starring at him for no reason. He look at them and said " wait " Mary Todd look up at Hamilton and said " we know you have a girlfriend " Hamilton blush 3 shades of red and put his hands up in defines and said " no no no ,that's only helga she new at my school , I mean I like her but not like that ". Eisenhower look at him and chuckled and said " come on Hamilton we no you like her so wait her name ". Hamilton look over at Eisenhower and said " it Helga hinfry ". A few moments later Eisenhower's phone start Ring and he grad it from his pocket and flipt it open and the caller Id flast ,,Amy & Dan,, Eisenhower tock the phone and put the phone to his era and said " hello " their was some talking on the other side and Eisenhower said " OK ". Eisenhower shut the phone and put it on the table and said " well their have a madrigal meeting and that wont us to come I said yes so we are going to one of the madrigal strong hold for the meeting ". Mary Todd I over at him and said " win is the meeting " Eisenhower said " they said it shud be this week on Sunday ". All the Holt's yelled "OK sir".

**ok so I now this one is a little short but not bad. So the next cchapter has Dan,Amy,the kobras,the wiz,the starlings,and the rest of the gang. Maby even some more oc and parings.**


End file.
